limite en el tiempo
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: en esta historia trata de como howleen viaja al futuro y descubre que todo esta destruido (en esta historia incluyo a phineas y ferb, un show mas, kung fu panda y hero 108 para hacerlo mas interesante)
1. Chapter 1

Limite en el tiempo

**Supongo que todos recuerdan la de "colmillos contra pelo" el especial de monster high bueno mi fanfic se va a basar sobre esto pero va tener que ser en un viaje en el tiempo de lo que hubiera pasado si no se hicieran amigos pero también tendré que incluir a otros de mis personajes favoritos de otros programas (Phineas y Ferb, un show mas, kung fu panda y Hero 108) les va a encantar ya verán. **

**Nota: también incluiré a sus hijos en el futuro como Marie y Amanda los demás me los inventare.**

(Tres días después de que cerraron la escuela Monster high)

Howleen estaba caminando muy feliz porque por fin había hecho que ella y sus hermanos se fueran a una escuela de hombres lobos, aunque su hermana Clawdeen estaba muy molesta con ella porque la había separado de su primera mejor amiga Draculaura y por eso no quería hablarle, pero el que mas sufría era su hermano Clawd su corazón estaba hecho añicos por haberse separado de ella, no obstante Howleen decidió ir a uno museo en donde al parecer traían una maquina del tiempo de otra ciudad creyó que no funcionaba y se subió en la maquina pero al momento de jalar la palanca no se dio cuenta que viajo nueve años al futuro y cuando decidió salir del museo algo la sorprendió.-

Howleen.- ¿¡que!? Pero que le sucedió a la ciudad de Salem ¿Por qué todo esta…?

(En eso una voz la interrumpe)

Marie.- ¡identifícate mujer lobo!

En el momento en que Howleen volteo para ver quien era, se dio cuenta que era una niña de ochos años de cabello rojizo, ojos azules pero con una vestimenta tipo espía pero había algo en esa niña que se le hacia familiar:

Marie.- ¿¡que no me oyes!? Identifícate ahora mismo.

Howleen.- Isabella eres tu ¿Qué te paso? Acaso un nuevo invento de Phineas te volvió otra vez niña…

Marie.- (sacando una arma) ¡alto! ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi mamá y de mi papá? Acaso eres una espía del tirano Van Hellscream, si es así tendrás que venir conmigo sospechosa.

Howleen.- (siendo atrapada por un tipo de cadena) espera ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? ¿A dónde me llevas?

Marie.- cierra tu boca y sígueme ya responderé tus preguntas después.

Howleen estaba confundida no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto entraron a las alcantarillas que conducía a las catatumbas, Marie la subió a un monorriel subterráneo y empezó a abrir un portal hacia otro lugar y en cuanto abrió el portal:

Marie.- (empujando a Howleen) entra rápido y no mires atrás.

Howleen.- ¿Qué?

En el momento en que entro al portal junto con Marie llego hacia otro lugar desconocido parecía una civilización subterránea pero todo era como una agencia de espías en eso se acerco una jovencita de 14 años de edad hacia ellas:

Amanda.- ahí estas, Marie ¿Dónde estabas? Mi tío Phineas y mi tía Isabella están muy preocupados.

Marie.- lo siento mucho Amanda pero estaba entretenida, (volteando hacia Howleen) encontré a esta mujer lobo afuera del museo de Salem, y esto es lo que te va a sorprender, trate de buscar su collar con chip rastreador pero no tenia ninguno y lo mas sorprendente es que conoce los nombres de mis padres.

Amanda.- si es así tenemos que llevarla con nuestros líderes, el maestro Po y tu padre haber si ellos pueden hablar con esta sospechosa.

Howleen.- disculpa por si no lo saben mi nombre es Howleen wolf y ¿quiero respuestas?

Amanda.- si quieres respuestas tendrás que preguntárselas a nuestros líderes.

En ese momento Amanda y Marie llevaron a Howleen con sus líderes para que pudieran verla y así tal vez ya no seria una sospechosa, en cuanto los encontraron Phineas empezó a analizarla y se dio cuenta de que ella venia del pasado en eso ordeno que la soltaran:

Phineas.- suéltenla ella viene del pasado y no sabe sobre este futuro.

Po.- si es así hay que dejarla tranquila y tratarla con respeto, pero si ella esta buscando respuestas hay que reunir a todos.

Phineas.- estoy de acuerdo Marie junta a tus amigos y diles que vengan a la sala de reunión de inmediato.

Marie.- si señor.

Po.- Amanda junta también a los capitanes.

Amanda.- si señor.

Phineas.- en cuanto a ti tendrás que seguirnos a la sala de reunión si quieres respuestas Howleen.

Howleen.- esta bien, pero quisiera saber que es lo que en realidad ocurrió.

Po.- bueno aquí esta tu respuesta todo esto fue por causa del malvado Van Hellscream.

Howleen que en shock en realidad todo lo que había visto fue por causa del gobernador Van Hellscream si es así ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?


	2. la verdad revelada

**La verdad revelada**

En el momento en que llegaron al salón de reunión Howleen pudo reconocer a Deuce y Cleo quienes estaban sentados a lado de Isabella, pero también noto a 6 niños mas en la sala y a Lagoona y a Gill, en el momento en el que entro todos se sorprendieron al verla:

Deuce.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Lagoona.- creímos haber dicho que nunca deberían entrar los hombres lobo y los vampiros aquí en nuestra guarida.

Po.- tranquilos, ella no tiene un collar de rastro, ni tampoco es de este futuro.

Phineas.- Po tiene razón esta mujer lobo que ven aquí es Howleen wolf del pasado y no la del futuro.

Tigresa.- imposible ¿Cómo llego ella aquí al futuro?

Sonia.- no han pensado que tal vez sea una espía de Van Hellscream.

Ling chu.- mi esposa tiene razón que tal si ella nos atrae una trampa.

Cleo.- hay que vigilarla y no dejarla salir.

Po.- ¡silencio! Se que todos estamos confundidos pero no es hora de hacer una disputa entre nosotros.

Gill.- Po tiene razón, si esta Howleen en realidad viene del pasado tenemos que averiguarlo.

Draculaura.- oigan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta discusión? (entrando a la sala)

Clawd Jr.- mamá que bueno que llegaste a tiempo.

Clara.- me alegra mucho de verte mamá.

Howleen.- (volteando para atrás y empieza a sonreír) Draculaura que alegría verte aquí, nunca creí decir esto pero me da mucha felicidad verte.

En el momento en que iba a darle un abrazo Draculaura se quita del camino y se dirige hacia donde estaban sus hijos con su cara llena de confusión y horror, Howleen se quedo aun más confundida:

Howleen.- Draculaura soy yo, Howleen.

Draculaura.- ¿Quién? Acaso yo te conozco.

Howleen.- claro que si mi hermana Clawdeen era tu mejor amiga y mi hermano Clawd era tu novio, y además tú fuiste muy buena con todos los miembros de mi familia en Salem ¿lo recuerdas?

Draculaura.- lo siento pero yo no te recuerdo.

Mordecai.- bueno eso nos deja claro de que vienes del pasado.

Margarita.- y no le hagas mas preguntas a Draculaura, porque la vas a confundir.

Isabella.- mira para que te adaptes nuestros hijos te dirán sus nombres ya conoces a mi hija Marie y a mi sobrina Amanda pero no a los demás.

Jade.- mi nombre es Jade Ping hija del maestro Po y la maestra tigresa. (Howleen la vio de pies a cabeza jade tenia el aspecto parecido a la de tigresa pero su color de piel era blando y negro y sus ojos color verde)

Ken.- me llamo Ken, hijo de Ling chu y Sonia. (El aspecto de Ken era igual a su padre pero su cabello era negro oscuro.

Lucia.-Lucia hija de Gill y Lagoona.

Duncan.- Duncan hijo de Deuce y Cleo.

Marco.- Marco hijo de Mordecai y Margarita.

Colín.- Colín hija de conejo fantasma y Rini.

Howleen se sorprendió mucho cuando conoció a cada uno de ellos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando observo a Clawd y Clara, el niño tenía la apariencia de un hombre lobo pero su hermana tenía la apariencia de un vampiro solo que su cabello era castaño y sus ojos dorados:

Phineas.- creo que te preguntas sobre Clawd Jr. Y Clara, bien te diré la respuesta ellos son mitad hombre lobo y mitad vampiro.

Howleen.- ¿Qué? Quieres decir que son los hijos de mi hermano y de Draculaura.

Phineas.- así es, pero ellos no saben que tu hermano es su padre.

Howleen.- pero aun ahí tiempo para decirle a mi hermano hay que ir a Salem…

Phineas.- ¿Salem? Hacia años que no escuchábamos ese nombre y hace nueve años todo cambio por completo y todo comenzó debido a Van Hellscream…

Phineas.- "todo empezó tres días después de que cerraron la escuela Monster High después de que hombres lobo y vampiros nunca entraron en un tratado de paz, el gobernador Van Hellscream entro en vigor para convertirse en alcalde de la ciudad, pero el quería mas, y esa tarde comenzó a esclavizar a todos los habitantes diciéndoles que el era el amo absoluto, comenzando a tomar el control con los monstros, pero antes de que lo hiciera su sobrina Lilly le aviso a tiempo a Draculaura sobre sus planes, Draculaura al oírla le avisó a sus amigos pero solo pudo advertirles a Deuce, Cleo, Lagoona y Gill, los cinco tomaron el atojo a Danville y llegaron a mi casa ahí me contaron todo he hice un portal hacia donde se encontraban nuestros demás amigos pero solo pudimos a avisarle a 8 de ellos, esa misma noche Van Hellscream le coloco a cada monstro un collar rastreador para poder así dominarlos y lanzo un rayo hipnotizando a todo el planeta y convirtiéndolos en sus prisioneros, yo logre hacer un escudo para protegernos de su tiranía, días después cree esta guarida debajo de las alcantarillas ya que es el único lugar en donde Van Hellscream nunca nos encontraría, pero aun así sufrimos mucho por habernos separado de nuestros seres queridos, nos sentíamos atrapados, confundidos y asustados"

Howleen.- entonces Van Hellscream es el verdadero culpable.

Phineas.- así es, Amanda tenía 5 años de edad cuando todo eso pasó, Draculaura ya estaba embarazada y un año después nacieron los demás.

Howleen.- pero ¿Por qué Draculaura no me recuerda? y ¿Dónde esta mi familia?

Phineas.- cinco días después de que Van Hellscream esclavizo al mundo Draculaura me rogo que creara una maquina con la cual pudiera borrarle su memoria puesto que ella no quería recordar el dia en que lo perdió todo a su mejor amiga y al amor de su vida y a si fue como ocurrió sabiendo que en su mente Clawd era el padre de sus pequeños pero por alguna buena razón el nombre de tu hermano se quedo todavía en su cabeza, y en cuanto a tu familia ellos trabajan para Van Hellscream haciendo caso a sus ordenes sin saber si alguna vez ellos tuvieron amigos o seres queridos.

Howleen.- entonces no me recuerdan verdad.

Phineas.- no porque justamente en el dia en que Van Hellscream tomo al mundo tu desapareciste.

Howleen.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?


End file.
